


Planet of Love

by Etwas_Schlau



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Free Verse, Love Poems, Poetry, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 10:47:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19249633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Etwas_Schlau/pseuds/Etwas_Schlau
Summary: "How do you find religion?""Fall in love."





	Planet of Love

More than the strike of thunder  
shaking the Earth,  
Its rocking of these old bones,

More than my fingertips dragging  
across blades of grass,  
Breathing dewdrops' exhales,

This is the closest to God I've ever felt

More than witnessing the sunrise,  
the clouds kissed with orange,  
Igniting the sparks in my blood,

More than the glow of the moon,  
or the glint of the stars,  
The blazing streak of a comet in my eye,

This is the closest to God I've ever felt

Your hand in my hand,  
clutched across the breakfast table,  
Defiant of their looks,

Your head on my shoulder,  
enveloped in your scent,  
The brush of your lips on my neck,

This is the closest to God I've ever felt

Encased in your grasp,  
and shrouded in your arms,  
Swathed in your warmth and your glow,

Underneath your kiss,  
in the midst of your love,  
Safely in the core of your heart,

This is the closest to God I've ever felt.

**Author's Note:**

> comrade-schlau.tumblr.com


End file.
